1. Field of the Invention
The invention is related to a power inverting device and more particularly to a portable power inverting device having a pass through device for connection and operation of both A.C. and D.C. power consuming devices to a single outlet of a single power source.
2. Background of the Related Art
Portable power inverter devices are well known in the art. These devices often provide a source of A.C. electrical power to run A.C. devices when in an environment where only a D.C. voltage source is available such as in an automobile. Power inverters provide the ability to power A.C. consuming devices when only such D.C. power sources are available. Examples of such power inverters are disclosed in the following U.S. patents, each of which are herein incorporated by reference: U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,411,514; 5,742,478; and 5,170,336. However, while these and other prior art inverters are connected to the D.C. power source, that connection/D.C. source is no longer usable while the inverter is connected.